A new allegiant
by 4trisfourever
Summary: this story takes place 6 months after allegiant. what happens when Tobias is suddenly drawn to a girl that looks very familiar. tons of fluff!
1. Chapter 1: the girl

Fan fiction  
Prologue Tobias pov  
Tris died six months ago by getting shot by David. She changed my life, I loved her she was the reason I didn't become factionless. Christina always tells me that I shouldn't always feel so depressed and I should move on but I don't think I will ever find someone to love like her I don't even think I will find some one to like.

Chapter one Tobias pov  
Today I decided to go to the top of the old erudite headquarters to think. As I am walking I see a blond headed girl run off the top of erudite headquarters using the other entrance. For some reason I run after her I don't know why maybe because she looks like tris or I just want to know why she ran away.

I finally catch up to her and put me hand on her shoulder I only she the back of her she is small and short and has mid length blond hair. Then she finally turns around and I just stair in shock, TRIS, it can't be, I feel like right now I will wake up from a dream but I know it's real it feels real.  
"Tris, is that really you?!" I ask  
"Yes Tobias it's me" tris says. Oh my god my tris the one that is dead or so I thought is standing right in front of me.  
"I thought you died? Weren't you shot by David?" I ask. I have so many questions to ask but first i ask that one  
"That's what everyone thought, I thought that to. After I was shot and everyone left doctors came running in and rushed me to the hospital. In the hospital they did tons of surgeries to get the bullet out of my head since it missed my brain. I went into a coma for 3 months when I finally woke up they gave me the choice to either stay out side the city or go back in. I went back but they told me that I can't tell anyone I was alive because they would want to test me. I went back into see how everyone was doing, I come up here to think about if I made the wrong choice because it was so hard to watch all off u guys and not talk to you and tell you that I am alive" she says with tears falling out of her eyes  
"You made the right choice I am hear now and I still love you" I say and I crash my lips into hers. I have electricity coursing through my veins.  
"I love you to. You don't know how long I wanted to talk to you and tell you to stop mourning over me" she says  
"Come let's go tell EVERYONE!" I say with a huge grim as I grab her hand and we walk to the train to go to the old dauntless headquarters which is now used as a place when the dauntless members if they want stay.


	2. Chapter 2: back in dauntless

Chapter two tris pov  
Tobias and I walk to the train together hand in hand. I missed him so much,I am so happy that he still loves me! When we get to the train we wait like a minute and the train comes we both take off in a sprint and jump on the train together. Once we get on the train I sit down and Tobias sits next to me. He turns to me about to say something but I crash my lips to his, his hands move right to me waist and my hands go right to his chest. I move so that I am straddling him and I put my hands around his neck. We stay like this until I get up and tell Tobias that we have to jump.  
"I think we should stay here and continue what we were doing" Tobias say  
"I want to see everyone we can finish this later" I tell him and he just nods and take my hand  
"Together?" He asks  
"Together" I say  
And he jump never breaking apart our hands.  
We walk to the pit to look for our friends.  
"Four" someone calls out and I can tell that it's Christina. I suddenly get really exited. "I see you took my advise to move on and find someone new." She say  
"No. I didn't take your advise" Tobias answers her in that matter-of-fact-tone I missed so much.  
"What do you mean I see you holding hands with this girl who is she?" Christina asks and I remember that we didn't turn around.  
When we turn around Christina gasps  
"OH MY GOD TRIS IS THAT YOU?!" Christina asks  
"Ya it's me" I answer and give her a hug.  
"How are you hear I thought you died when David shot you?" She asks and I tell her the whole story I told Tobias awhile ago.  
"We have to tell everyone else" Christina says "I have to perfect way to do it"  
Christina tells me that in 5 minutes is lunch and that Tobias and I should sit there waiting for them to come in. Which we do.  
A few minutes later the whole group comes in and when they finally see me they all gasp. Since they came in 5 minutes late everyone is already here and now is starring at me with there mouths wide open.  
"What"  
"How"  
"Aren't you dead"  
I hear from the whole group all at once.  
"To answer all of you questions" I say and tell them the whole story I told Christina and Tobias but adding in the part where I saw Tobias and Christina, I did leave out the part on the train. When I am done speaking Tobias kisses me on the cheek.  
"We're happy you back" Shauna says and everyone else nods  
Zeke then gets up on the table and says "If you don't already know our friend tris is back, in honor of her being back I am throwing a party at my place tonight at 7:00!" When zeke gets off the table everyone cheers  
"Was that really called for?" I ask  
"YES, we haven't seen you in 6 months because we thought you were dead and now you are here I am are gonna have to make a party!" Zeke says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
We finish eating lunch everyone talking like we used to. I am so happy I am with my friends and that I choose to come back to the city!


	3. Chapter 3: love

Chapter 3 tris pov  
After lunch I go back to Tobias's place. Once we get in side Tobias pushes me up against the wall and kisses me and kiss back, it is a passionate kiss. I put my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist to deepen the kiss he automatically puts his hand on my waist he starts to kiss my jaw line and neck. I sway my hips so they are grinding into his. He kisses the sensitive stop on my neck and I let out a moan. He starts to carry me to the bed room. He lies down so I am on top and I start to sway my hits so they are grinding into his again and this time he moans. I crash my lips into his and but my hands on the hem of his shirt. I lift his shirt over his head and run my hands up and down his chest. He kisses behind my ear,  
"May I" he whispers in my ear and I know what he means and I nod yes.  
Then he kisses my lips again and slowly removes my shirt. Once my shirt is off he make open mouth kisses on my stomach all the way up to my lips. His hands stayed on my waist while my hands started to unbuckle his pants. He finally finished taking off his pants never braking the kiss and started working on my pants. Once he unbuckled it I slid them off. I was wearing a red lacy push up bra and matching underwear.  
"Beautiful" he moaned as I kissed his neck.  
He then put his hand up on the top of my back and took the band of me bra and pushed it together and then unhooked it. He slowly slid the straps down. I had grown bigger in the past 6 mouths since the last time we did something like this. He took my bra and through it on the then kissed one Brest and let his tongue play with my nipple. He did the same to the other giving equal attention to both. I move his face back to mine and kissed him again. I slowly move my hands down his bare chest and sides till I get to the waist line of his boxers. I put me thumbs under the waistline and slowly start to pull them down and he does the say to me. Once both of our underwear is off she turns so now he is on the top.  
"You really are gorgeous" Tobias says as he slowly slides his fingers up to my center.  
Once his finger gets up to me center he slowly rubs it pick up the pace once he goes inside of me he does it very slowly but I still feel a sharp pain. I start to breathe heavily and start to moan weird noises.  
"Please Tobias" I moan  
He slowly takes his fingers out of my wet center and slowly brings his member into me. He starts off going really slowly and I start to feel more comfortable. Once he is fully inside me he starts to thrust slowly then picking up the fast and keeps doing that pattern.  
"Tris" me moans as he stars coming close to me as he is still thrusting.  
He kisses me hard and passionate. I start to feel my climax come. As I climax he climaxes in me to. He lies done next to me breathing rapidly. And we go to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: time for the party

Chapter 4 tris pov  
I wake up and look over my side and I see Tobias sleeping next to me with his hands around me like if her doesn't have a hand on me he will lose me forever. I then look at the clock and it says 6:15. Zekes party starts in 45 minutes and I have to get ready. I slowly slide out of Tobias arms and a sudden coldness hits me and I look down and I am completely naked. I quickly run into the shower.  
When I get into the shower I let the hot water hot my back, I haven't showered in hot water for like 3 months, when I left to come back into the city I pretty much lived factionless or how the factionless lived when they were called that. I took cold showers one or twice every two weeks. I an so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Tobias come into the shower with me. He takes the bar of soap and slowly starts to wash me. Then he takes the shampoo and is about to put it in my hair,  
"You know I can wash myself, right?" I ask  
"Ya I know I just wanted to do, I missed you so much, your touch your smile,your laugh, I missed everything about you so I want to know make every moment last." He answers, that a pretty good answer considering that he thought I was dead. When he is done shampooing my hair I take the bar of soap before he can reach it.  
"What did I not do a good enough job?" He asks  
"You did an amazing job, I missed you to so now I will clean you" I say  
"Ok because I love you and your touch" he says with a wink  
When I finally finish washing Tobias we both get out and go to but in clothes.  
"Tobias I don't have any clothes" I tell him  
He then automatically throws me a black lace bra and matching underwear a black tank top black pants and a black leather jacket. I look at him very confused. Why in the world would he have that here unless he did it with someone else. He clearly reads my mind and says "I don't have these because I had sex with someone else , you were my first time, these were yours the last outfit before you supposedly died. When I thought you died I just needed something of yours to still keep me close to you and that I could still feel a connection to you" he blushes after he says that like he's ashamed "I know it's weird and creepy, I'm sorry. Tomorrow we will go shopping for you."  
"Oh ok thanks, you shouldn't be saying sorry I should be the one saying sorry I didn't tell you that I was alive and I just let you morn over me and I just watched I am a terrible girlfriend." I say  
"You are not I terrible girlfriend, you are the best girlfriend I will ever have and you will be the only one that I will ever have. No is better or could you. I love you, tris so much." Tobias says.  
"I love you more" I say and it's true I love Tobias so much!  
"I don't think that's possible because I love you so much more and I don't even want you to think that you love me more because that is a lie, because I love you so much more and I want you to know that!" Tobias says and I have tears slowly falling out of my eyes. I am about to wipe the tears off my skin but Tobias does that for me. When he is done he kisses me and mutters against me lips "I will always love you, tris, always and forever"  
"Always and forever" I say as I pull away.  
Tobias and I get dresses. When we are done we look at the clock, the clock says 6:57. With that we go to Zekes apartment hand in hand never breaking off each other's touch.


	5. Chapter 5: during the party part 1

**sorry I haven't written in a while! I have bin really busy! I hope you like this chapter. I am gonna try to post more often and try to do it at least once a week! I really want to hear what you have to say, I want feedback so review! **

Chapter 5 Tobias pov

Once tris and I get to Zekes apartment, the smell of alcohol and sweaty body's surround us. We walk in with out knocking because even of we did they probably wouldn't hear it with the music blasting the floor is vibrating.

When we walk in the music stops and zeke jumps on a table-he is already drunk-

"This party is for tris not being dead" zeke says. When he finishes there is a chorus of ya's and yes's.

"If I don't know you get out" zeke finishes and most people walk out of the room.

Left is me, Tobias, zeke, Christina, peter, Caleb, cara, and Shauna. We all sit in a circle.

"We are playing never have I ever." Zeke says "I'll start" we all nod. "Ok never have I ever said 'I love you' and didn't mean it." Cara and Caleb both drink and shot.

"Peter your turn" cars says

"Never have I ever admitted my love for someone." Peter says. Me, Tobias, zeke, Shauna and Christina take a drink.

"Never have I ever had a steady relationship." Christina says. I take a shot but I look at the floor, not because of will but because of Uriah- before I can finish my thought Christina says "I know that look your hiding something" Her candor self read through me.

"Zeke, can I talk to you out side." I say with out making eye contact to any one.

"Sure, let's go into my room." Zeke says

When we get into his room I think how I am going to tell him this.

"What do you need to tell me" he says with worry in his voice, probably because if I had to tell anyone anything I would tell Tobias not him.

"It's Uriah. He survived but didn't want to come back because he thought that you and Chris would be mad at him for serving and he couldn't just watch you and not tell you so he stayed out side. He told me if I ever got the chance I should tell you that and I should tell you this, he said that he loved you and that you were the best brother he could ever ask for and for you not to forget him!" I say.

I look at zeke and see he has tears in his eyes and dripping down his face.

"Thanks you" zeke says "I just wish he was here, I mean he's my brother."

"I know, but he wanted to stay out side so that's what he did. If you need a brother or sister in this case, you should come to me. Okay?"

"Okay." He says (A/N HUGE FAULT IN OUR STARS FAN) " you always know what to say at the right times you know that"

I blush and look down at the floor "thanks" I mumble

"Your welcome, Now let's get back to the game" zeke says being his happy self again and wiping the tears away

"Okay. Just don't tell anyone about Uriah, no ones supposed to know besides you until later!" I say

"Okay" he says a little confused.

He starts to leave and when he's by the door, he says "tris?"

"Ya" I reply

"Are you coming everyone is waiting!" Zeke says

With that zeke and I leave his bedroom to go back to our friends who are waiting for us.

**okay, we'll here's chapter 5! I'll Ty to post more later this week or this weekend! Review I want to know what you have to say!**


End file.
